


His Girl, Felicity

by JessiMichelle



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, established olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiMichelle/pseuds/JessiMichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver attend a fundraiser as a couple. Oliver asks Felicity to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Girl, Felicity

**Author's Note:**

> A little Olicity fluff to brighten your day, and a rare Oliver smile. Previously posted on my FF account.

Felicity looked down to assess the damage the 5-inch heels were causing to her poor feet. Her toes were beginning to turn beet red. That's what happens when a girl stands in heels for 3 hours straight. Her feet begin to lose all circulation and the worst part was the night wasn't close to being over. The party was in full swing, investors and Palmer Industries staff mingling on the rooftop terrace. Overall, a big win for Palmer but a big loss for her soon-to-be amputated toes.

"You should have worn different shoes." Felicity startled at Oliver's voice behind her, whispering in her ear. His warm breath caused goosebumps to shoot down her spine while his body pressed against her back.

"Don't I know it," she admitted turning towards him, the lack of space between them apparent. She cleared her throat before continuing. "As much as I hate to say this, you were right."

"It's not that painful to admit, is it?" he asked, pecking her on the lips.

"Seeing as I won't have to do it again, no. At least it isn't nearly as painful as these shoes." Oliver pressed his lips together as if to apologize for the ache writhing through her pinky toes. "I should have thought twice before squeezing my feet into your sister's itsy-bitsy shoes but she was so nice about offering them to me and I didn't want to say no. And they're so pretty." She said admiringly. Oliver smiled at that. It was nice knowing the two women in his life were getting along. Thea had become quite taken with Felicity once she got over the initial shock of him begin serious about anyone, especially a smart, independent type like her.

"Although she really does have the feet of a geisha."

"I'll make sure to tell her that."

"As long as you also tell her I-"

Oliver's brow suddenly furrowed as he reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone.

"Hold on." He sighed, looking at his phone.

"Is everything okay?" Concern seeped into her voice. "I knew Roy shouldn't handle the lair tonight. He's never helped without supervision and my babies are temperamental. Babies, meaning computers. Obviously. Because I do not have children. That I know of."

"Everything's fine with Roy, Felicity. It's just Thea." He scrolled through the text. "Checking in. Again. She's worse than our mother ever was."

Felicity put her hand out, signaling for him to give her the phone and he obliged. "At least you know her overbearing tendencies are a sign she cares." Felicity's fingers flew across the keys, typing a response.

"There," she pressed send, "now she'll leave you alone."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I'll call her when the night is over and provide a full update on all the office gossip including a picture of Ray's new girlfriend, Jean." Felicity smiled back as she pushed the phone into his chest but he stopped her hands, holding them to his torso while they still clutched the phone.

"My girl, saving the evening. I thought that was my job."

"We all get to play the hero sometime." She said with a grin.

He removed his phone from her grip and slid it back into his pocket, taking her hands once again.

"You're freezing." His calloused palms ran over hers nimbly, trying to warm them up.

"Well, whose idea was it to hold a party on a rooftop?" she asked knowingly.

"I believe it was the Vice President."

"I never liked that woman. She's so blonde and clearly didn't think this through because it's February and we're outside."

"Well, in her defense, she's not a natural blonde." Felicity smacked his chest, wishing he said that a little quieter. He continued, "And she graduated from MIT so she's definitely smarter than me." Oliver said with a hint of playfulness, and total truth.

"Well, you did drop out of 5 different schools." Felicity teased.

"Four." he corrected, moving his hands around her waist. She shivered slightly, this time not from the cold breeze. Oliver closed the gap between them to plant a kiss. She felt the upturn of his lips as they pressed against hers. Breaking apart, Felicity suddenly became very aware of the watchful stares from the other attendees and her cheeks began to flush red. She felt the urge to step away but Oliver kept a tight grip around her waist. After 6 months, she still wasn't used to the prying eyes. It wasn't something someone just got used to. Although, Oliver seemed to master it quite well; not even flinching as they spotted a few flashes from the press-pass reporters Ray invited.

"I think we should dance." Oliver stated, abruptly.

"Shouldn't we wait for the next song to start? Isn't that a rule or something?"

"No." He said, with a slight grin.

Pulling her along, they stepped onto the dance floor, the crowd naturally parting for the VP of Palmer Industries. Felicity felt slightly uncomfortable and, if it wasn't for her inability to ever willingly break away from Oliver's touch, she would have refused. Dancing was not her cup of tea. Her completely rational fear stemmed from a highly regrettable seventh grade dance with an under the sea theme. There was a fish tank involved. It was all very unfortunate. Felicity preferred not to talk about it.

"Oliver, you know I don't really like to dance." Oliver chuckled in response. He ran a hand down her side. Her goosebumps returned.

"You're going to be fine, Felicity." Which was true, she was always better than fine when he was around. Oliver placed his hands in their proper place; one on her lower back, the other holding hers. "We've danced before."

"You'd better lead because we've established I have no good experience in this department and I don't want to hear any comments when I step on your toes."

"You won't step on my toes." Felicity pulled back, shooting Oliver a stern look. She would step on his toes. They both knew it. It was guaranteed. "Okay." He agreed. "No comments."

"Thank you."

Focusing on the music, she tried to sway to the beat but found herself holding her breath.

"Felicity. Try to relax." Oliver's soothing, calm voice made her muscles ease little by little until she gave in and let him lead her. "There's no reason to be nervous. I did a sweep of the area earlier; there are no fish tanks here." She laughed lightly in response.

"Did I ever tell you how glad I am Moira made you take dance lessons?"

"That makes one of us." He deadpanned and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She sighed, resting her head against his chest. The steady thump of his heart was a comforting sound. It wasn't that long ago she thought she'd never hear that sound again. Ras al Ghul was a not so distant memory for them but, thankfully, Oliver had come back and his heartbeat became a sound she would never again take for granted.

"I was thinking today, about us."

"Uh-huh." Felicity mumbled, getting drunk off the music and the sway of their bodies, almost completely forgetting about the prying eyes.

"About how we've been dating for a while now and I'd say things are going pretty well."

"Mm hmm."

"But we don't have a song."

"What do you mean?" Felicity asked softly.

"A song. Thea has been trying, and these are her words," he prefaced, "to ensure our relationship actually lasts and I don't screw it up. According to her every serious couple has to have a song."

"Roy and Thea didn't have a song...but I guess they broke up. A couple of times."

"That was a very large part of her argument."

"Did you and Laurel?" Oliver took a long breath and paused for a moment, trying to remember.

"No, but we both know how well that turned out." Felicity laughed at that. Oliver and Laurel's relationship had been dysfunctional at its best and tumultuous at its worst. They could all joke about it now though. Laurel becoming part of the team 2 years ago probably had something to do with it. It took a bit of getting used to. But now, Felicity was so grateful for Laurel. A deep friendship stood between them, one neither expected and Oliver never saw coming.

"Not every couple has a song, Oliver. And when did we start listening to Thea when it comes to relationships. The song thing is actually kind of insane when you think about it. Finding a song that encompasses an entire relationship is a little daunting. Not to mention, it's a lot of pressure to put on one song. I don't know how we would ever find one."

"I already did."

"You found a song?"

Oliver nodded his head.

"Yes. With a little help from Thea."

Felicity raised her eyebrows at him.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"You'll know when you hear it, Felicity."

As her name left his lips, the tune of My Girl began to play from the band.

"Wait," Felicity looked up at him. "Is this-?" The song was a slower, instrumental version but it was clearly My Girl. There was a slight grin spreading over Oliver's face as he nodded. Scanning the room she spotted Ray, clearly a main culprit in the plot. Ray made eye contact with them both and proceeding to point to the band with a big toothy smile on his face. He then gave Felicity two thumbs up. Felicity squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in Oliver's chest.

"Of course Ray would help with this. You are so cheesy."

"In my defense, Thea made me do it."

Felicity bit her lower lip and grinned at him.

"If only the world knew the Arrow was a big soft teddy bear. Except, you know, when it comes to your abs. Those are not soft. Not soft at all." Oliver let out an audible laugh; Felicity felt the rumble of it resonate through her touch. She couldn't help but smile in response. "We have a song."

"Yes, we do."

"How much did you bribe them to play this?" She joked.

"It doesn't matter. It was worth every hundred dollar bill."

Felicity eyes grew large in shock.

"Oliver Queen, you'd better be joking."

He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear with a grin and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you." The words were so natural coming out of his mouth. The sentiment made her heart melt. It was almost strange, seeing as how long it took them both to get to this point. She paused and studied him. She wanted to memorize this moment. Drink in the music with the lights strung above their heads, and cold wind causing her nose to redden. In particular, she wanted to memorize him; everything about him. His suit, the solid tie that matched her dress, his smile, the glisten of his blue eyes.

"What?" Oliver asked; the corners of his eyes crinkling as his lips upturned. Felicity shook her head.

"Nothing. It's just this. This is a really great moment and I'm really happy here…with you."

And with that, Oliver smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I truly appreciate it. Any reviews are more than welcome.   
> If you have any prompts, feel free to drop them in the comment section.


End file.
